


Soulmates

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together (Queerplatonic), Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Unhappy Ending, queerplatonic soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Everyone was born with a red string tied to their left ring finger. The string led to your soulmate, and only you, and the people you loved the most, could see the string.Rose wasn’t born with a red string. Hers was black.Black strings weren’t uncommon, but they were uncommon on alloromantics, which Rose undeniably was. She had been having crushes for as long as she could remember, on boys and girls and anything in between, from real people to fictional characters to celebrities. So there was no reason that she shouldn’t have a red string.And then she met The Doctor. She could see it, the string stretching from her finger tied to his. He apparently couldn’t. Or something like that. Because he never acknowledged it. Normally people with attaching strings mentioned it within seconds of meeting, even people with black strings. But he didn’t.
Relationships: Jake Simmonds/Mickey Smith, Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Soulmates

Everyone was born with a red string tied to their left ring finger. The string led to your soulmate, and only you, and the people you loved the most, could see the string.

Rose wasn’t born with a red string. Hers was black.

Black strings weren’t uncommon, but they  _ were _ uncommon on alloromantics, which Rose undeniably was. She had been having crushes for as long as she could remember, on boys and girls and anything in between, from real people to fictional characters to celebrities. So there was no reason that she  _ shouldn’t _ have a red string.

But she was lucky. Mickey loved her, even though his red string was odd, sticking strictly to his left no matter how he turned. They had agreed there was no chance of ever meeting a romantic soulmate, and they loved each other, so there was no harm in dating.

And then she met The Doctor. She could see it, the string stretching from her finger tied to his. He apparently couldn’t. Or something like that. Because he never acknowledged it. Normally people with attaching strings mentioned it within seconds of meeting, even people with black strings. But he didn’t.

Maybe that’s why she did it. Maybe that’s why she took the invitation. But he still didn’t mention it. He ignored the string, no matter how happy he seemed to be travelling with her.

The strings didn’t seem to be uniquely human either, almost every species seemed to have one. That meant that The Doctor most likely could see the string.

She felt hurt that he didn’t ever acknowledge it. Sure, it wasn’t red, but that didn’t mean it didn’t mean anything.

Then they met Jack.

“So, he’s your soulmate, huh.”

“What?” Rose asked. Normally it was impossible to see other people’s strings. She might trust Jack, but they hadn’t known each other long enough to see the strings. Or if they had, Jack had no strings, which wasn’t as rare as black strings, but was rare enough.

“So, a queerplatonic soulmate. Makes sense for him, really.”

“How…”

“Oh I’ve always been able to see them. It means that I can’t see mine. I don’t even know if I have one.” he sighed. “Maybe it’s for the best. So, have you talked about it?”

“No. He doesn’t even acknowledge its existence.”

“Sorry about that.” Jack said, patting her shoulder.

“I’ve been living with it.”

“Listen, I don’t think you and The Doctor are destined for romantic love. But you’re still destined, and it’s for love. You need to talk to him.”

“You… what?”

“Anyway, want to join me? I’m going out for a drink.”

“Sure. Can-” Rose inclined her head towards the doctor, who was banging something with a hammer “- come?”

“Hey, Doc!” Jack yelled. “Come for a drink with Rose and I!”

“No thank you!” The Doctor called back.

“Come  _ on _ .” Jack insisted, and The Doctor sighed and came to join them.

She doesn’t take Jack’s advice. No matter how many times she sees The Doctor, which is everyday, she doesn’t say anything. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she tugs on the string. The Doctor always makes a soft noise when she does it, further proof that he’s  _ there _ on the other side of the string.

They don’t talk about it. Ever.

Even when he changes. He changes to be  _ different _ , but the string is still there. It’s still wrapped around his finger, tied with a quick, simple, and unbreakable knot.

That’s not why she still goes with him, but it’s very close to the reason.

They still don’t talk about it. Even as they sway back into their normal relationship, that means they don’t talk. That’s normal for them.

They don’t talk until they reach the alternate universe. They didn’t even want to talk then, but the minute they step out something changes.

Mickey’s string isn’t sticking out to the left permanently anymore. It’s  _ moving _ , like how normally soulmate strings move.

“This is  _ fascinating _ .” The Doctor said, immediately looking at the string. “No one’s ever had a soulmate in a different universe before.”

Rose didn’t even know that Mickey trusted The Doctor enough that the man could see his string. By the shocked look on Mickey’s face, neither did Mickey.

“Doctor.” Rose reminded him softly.

“Ah. Sorry.”

When they split up Rose realized something. She might be the only person in the universe, maybe both universes, that has never mentioned the string to her soulmate.

“Why do you never talk about it?” she finally asked.

“Never mention what?” The Doctor said. His hand twitched, and she knew that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

“This.” she yanked on the string, watching him gasp.

“That. Why do you bring it up now? Now that Mickey has a soulmate? Because he can’t somehow be yours?”

“Don’t change the subject. Mickey and I were never right for each other anyway. But yeah, because Mickey also has a soulmate, and we were always the odd ones out. The boy with the string that was always left, and the girl who was alloromantic but still had a queerplatonic soulmate.”

“That’s why, Rose, you don’t want a queerplatonic soulmate. You want someone who can love you back, but that isn’t going to happen.”

“Doctor, I want  _ you _ . I don’t care if it’s romantic or not, because it’s you, and that’s how it’s always going to be.”

“But you have the chance to love someone romantically.”

“Yes, I do. And I can, but I love you  _ more _ , even if it isn’t romantic.”

“How?”

“The same way I love Mickey, but not how we tried to love each other. Although for you it’s stronger, because you’re my soulmate. Sure I might fall in love with someone romantically one day, but you’d come first.”

“Amazing!” The Doctor crowed, clapping his hands. “Now, we  _ do _ have things to do, but can we talk about this in the TARDIS when we’re done?”

“Of course.”

And that’s how they functioned after that, soulmates, just not in the romantic sense. In love, just not the way that others saw love.

Until Torchwood. Until Rose was gone. When she was  _ gone _ , lost in another universe. Alone, with her mum, a shadow of her dad, Mickey, and his soulmate Jake.

“Where are you?” she asked the image of the Doctor. 

“Inside the TARDIS.” He responded.

“You look like a ghost.”

“Hold on.” He said, using his sonic screwdriver to solidify the image.

“Can I-” she asked, reaching out.

“I’m still just an image.” He said sadly.

They continued to talk to say goodbye.

“What’s going to happen to the string?” She said, lifting up her left hand.

He lifted his up. “I don’t know.”

“The Doctor, admitting he doesn’t know something.” She said. “I love you.”

“Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler-”

The string snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Black strings are queerplatonic, not platonic. if there were platonic strings Mickey and Rose would have them.
> 
> I tried my hardest, but if I made an arophobic mistake please tell me.


End file.
